


Costume

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I would not object to a closer examination.”





	

Belesa’s breasts were nearly popping out of the corset she was wearing for her Poison Ivy costume, and Saxa couldn’t help but stare. She watched as Belesa laughed at something Nasir said to her, patting the Syrian on the shoulder before making her way over to where Saxa was sitting. She leaned over the table, and Saxa found herself unable to look at the woman’s face.

“I would not object to a closer examination.”

Saxa nearly choked on her drink and looked up at Belesa. “I’m sorry.”

“They are quite a lovely sight,” Belesa asked with a smirk, leaning closer to Saxa. “Would you like to touch them?”

“There is a lot of you that I wouldn’t mind touching right now,” Saxa confessed.

“Then perhaps we should find somewhere more private?.”

Saxa couldn’t do anything but nod. She allowed Belesa to take her hand and lead her away from the party.


End file.
